1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image memorizing device and, more particularly, to an image memorizing device having a memory of a large capacity.
2. Related Background Art
In conventional image memorizing .devices, there are many devices which don't check a memory error. Even in case of the image memorizing devices which check a memory error, an error message is merely displayed or a memory bank is merely simply exchanged.
According to the method of switching the memory bank, however, many normal memory cells are sacrificed by a few memory errors, so that it is largely wasteful.